Alice's Vision
by phantom's-rose11
Summary: Told from Rosalie's point of view, this story is about a vision that Alice had...that Rosalie saw as well. It describes the secret power no one outside the Cullen family knows Rosalie has.


**Twilight Fan Fiction**

**Alice's Vision**

**By:**

**Liz Sordillo**

**Dedicated to:**

**This story is dedicated to my best friend Jani Holden, who is extremely obsessed with the Twilight Series. I started writing this fan fiction on my own and when she read it, she instantly fell in love with it.**

**Love ya hon!**

She thinks she's got it all now. Now that she's beautiful, she's got the guy of her dreams, and she'll never age.

But little does she know she has made the biggest mistake of her life, or whatever you can call what we have.

She thinks I hate her, but I don't. Edward tells her that "In her own twisted way, she loves you." I guess that's true, at least, I don't totally despise her.

I hate to admit it, but I was jealous of her. I know, it would seem ridiculous for _me _to be jealous of _her, _but it's true. I mean, I wasn't jealous of her looks, why should I be? With my long, wavy blond hair, big yellow eyes, and swimsuit model's body, I'm drop dead gorgeous (no pun intended). No, _definitely _not her looks. But she had a _choice!_

She could choose whether or not she wanted to stay perfectly human or change into the damned. I know she made the wrong choice; Edward told her she did. But she's so damn stubborn! I guess that's part of the reason he loves her. No, I know that's part of the reason because I've read his mind. Before you get any stupid ideas, no, I don't have his ability to read minds. Technically.

A lot of people don't know this, but I have the power of telepathy. It allows me to jump into people's minds and see and hear what they do. If they are a vampire with a special power, I'm able to tap into that power and use it. So when I'm around Edward, I can read minds.

Only my family knows about my power, but that excludes Bella and Renesme. I don't have anything against Renesme…or Bella…but I don't want a lot of people to know about it. _Especially _the Volturi. If they found out, and I'm not saying that Bella or Renesme would tell them, they would attack our family for sure and demand I join them.

They've been trying to recruit Edward and Alice ever since they found out about their extraordinary powers…I could only imagine what they would do if they found out about _my_ power. I hate to brag (no I don't), but I have the most potent power in the world; I have _every _power in the world! I've got it tuned to where I can tap into a person's head when that person is up to five hundred yards away.

Something else about my power that makes it special is the fact that it works on Bella. You see, Bella's power is a shield that blocks all other powers except Alice's and Jasper's. But, with my telepathy, I can use _any _power against her because I can avoid her shield. My power works by getting into her head, and since the shield is in her head, it overlooks my presence and therefore I can use all powers on her. The fact that my power affects her (without her knowing it) is amazing on its own. So, telling a lot of people is out of the question.

"Rosalie, you haven't gone in a week, you _need _to feed. Today!" Emmett demanded.

We were in our "castle" away from the main building. I was sitting on our English Victorian loveseat staring at the blazing fire that was in our stone carved fire place, watching the flames dancing across the wall.

I looked up at him. His gold eyes were as fierce as the tips of the flames and shone in the orange hue of the room.

"I'm fine," I said as best I could, but my throat burned with thirst. He was right. I hadn't hunted in a week, and I knew I desperately needed to, but I didn't want to leave the house. Only one other person knew why: Alice.

She and I were out shopping a few weeks ago when she had a vision. Because of my power, I saw it too. It was terrifying, and I made Alice promise she wouldn't speak, or think, about it. It's because of that vision I won't go out.

I stood up and nearly tripped over the 15th century Persian rug on the floor.

"I'm fine," I repeated.

Emmett gave me a skeptical, and slightly frustrated, look. If Edward were near, I would have read my love's mind, but Edward was at his cottage with his family.

"I know there's something you're not telling me, you and Alice both. You two know something, what is it?"

His voice wasn't in the tone you've come to know Emmett to have. It was angrier, hurt, and…scared…

I couldn't take that worried look in his eyes and had to turn away. Instantly I regretted the move because it was a dead giveaway that he was right. Faster than I could blink, he was standing in front of me, taking my face in his hands.

"What is going on, Rosalie?"

His eyes searched my…my what? Soul? More like searched _for_ my soul. But you know what I mean. His eyes were piercing, yet soft. They held me in place and, using my telepathy, I saw my face.

Originally my face looked nervous and timid, but then it changed to disgust as I realized how pathetic I looked. I was angry with myself because I showed weakness. I hate weakness, especially when I show it.

"Alice had a vision," I said as I relaxed my face and made myself look completely calm.

"What was it about?"

"Me…and Bella and Renesme. We were out hunting."

He waited for me to say more, but that was it. Well, all that I was gonna tell him at least. He knew that I wouldn't say anything else, so he dropped my eyes and looked away. I didn't need my power to tell he was hurt, but his thought projection wasn't helping any.

_You need to hunt, Rosalie,_ he thought, knowing I would hear it. Then, he walked away.

I heard the front door open and close and I collapsed onto the couch again.

_Alice!_ I screamed in my head, projecting the scream as far as I could, hoping she'd hear me.

Like I said, technically I don't read minds. I can project my thoughts so other people can hear them, and people can project their thoughts so that I only hear what they want me to. It's basically like having a conversation in your head. There's a big difference between thought projection and mind reading: projection is more versatile.

_What is it Rosalie?_

I sighed in relief that she heard me.

_He's worried about me. I need to feed Alice. When was the vision supposed to take place? Maybe the date has passed and we don't have to worry about it anymore._

It was a while before she answered me, and she replied with a vision.

The same vision that we saw before.

The same vision that has breached my wall of confidence; that has shaken the part of my body where my soul should've been.

I don't know which part was worse: what happened in the vision…or the fact that it gave no indication as to when it was supposed to happen.

_Sorry, Rosalie,_ Alice thought once the horror was over. _There's no way I can tell when it'll happen other than it was snowing._

I slammed my hand down on the arm of the chair which broke into a million pieces.

_It's winter! It snows everyday here! That's no help Alice!_

_ I'm sorry Rosy, but-_

No! _No you're not! If you were sorry you'd be trying harder to find out when it happens! But of course since it doesn't have anything to do with you or Jasper, you don't care!_

She didn't say (or think) anything else and I'm kind of happy about that for one reason: I feel guilty. I didn't mean what I said I'm just angry and scared because I don't want anyone to die, especially someone I love…

My mind flashed back to the vision of Bella, me, and Renesme hunting…then he showed up…

I stopped the vision right there because I didn't want or need to see anymore. The vision made feel terrified, enraged, and guilty. I'm actually embarrassed that Alice saw it because now she knows my deepest, darkest secret…Even though she promised not to tell anyone, it's terrible that she knows.

My mind switched gears and took me back to many years ago, when I was first changed. I was scared of Carlisle and his family at first, and I ran away. I ran as far away as I could, until I came to a city on a hill…the people were so nice, but I knew I stuck out with my ripped clothes. It made me feel insecure and wrong. But I met him, and everything was better. I loved him…and he loved me too…but I didn't agree with the fact that they were killing humans, so I left. I came back here and found Carlisle again.

I was doing fine, but always thinking about him…after my previous engagement, I never thought I'd find love until I met him…but I had to leave because drinking human blood wasn't what I wanted to do, and I knew Carlisle and his family had a different way of feeding…

I knew I'd never find a man like him before. He was my other half, the only man I'd ever felt whole with…who ever held me and I knew that if we had hearts, their beats would keep time together…but I found Emmett, and though I love him, he won't ever compare to the other…

"Is that true, Rosalie?"

I was startled out of the flashback by the familiar voice. I hadn't even heard him come in.

I turned around and saw Edward standing in the doorway. His body was ridged and he stood firm, though I could see him shaking a little with anger. His eyes caught mine like a hook and tried to pierce into my skull.

But I'm good at stare downs.

I returned his look.

"What are you doing here, Edward? And why would you read my mind? You know I don't like it when people are in my head."

He didn't answer me, he just stood there.

"I at least deserve an answer as to why you are standing in my house."

"You don't deserve _anything_, Rosalie. Ever since last week I've been keeping an eye on you and Alice because both of you were very guarded. Then, on my way to the main house today, I heard you and Alice arguing. I also happened to pick up Emmett thinking about how worried he was for you. I decided to pay _my sister_ a visit. But as I was knocking on the door, I heard what you were thinking." At this point his face softened and he looked more hurt then anything. "Why would you do that to Emmett? He's in love with you. Why would you betray him by comparing him to some other person?"

I looked away, infuriated and guilty. You'd think that for someone with my confidence I wouldn't feel so guilty.

It's new to me.

"You don't understand, Edward. Ever since you found Bella it's like you've forgotten what it's like to feel helplessly in love…now that you have her, you'll never fully understand the way I feel. I love Emmett. He's sweet and kind and he's there when I need him. He's one of the two people in this world who can see the real me…but my connection with _him_ is on a whole other plane then Emmett and I. We're like you and Bella: so wrong for each other that we can't help but feel we were meant for each other."

For a moment, I felt that I had struck a nerve, that maybe he _would _understand what I was saying. I jumped into his mind and saw what he saw.

He wasn't looking at me, but at the flames in the fireplace behind me.

"Rosalie, what was Alice's vision?"

The question knocked me over with gale force. I pulled out of his mind and stared at him incredulously. I didn't know how to answer his question. I wanted to read his mind to try and figure out what he was thinking, but I don't like to read the minds of those I love.

_Did ya hear that, Edward! Reading the minds of your family is so rude and intrusive! That's why _I _don't do it!_

"You're right. You just jump into people's bodies and see and hear what they do, steal their powers, and break the hearts of your family. Much better."

What he said hurt, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"How do you know about Alice's vision?" I asked.

"I heard Emmett thinking about it. He's wondering what it was and why it's bothering you so much." All the harshness that was in his voice before now left, and he spoke quietly. "Rosalie, you're never like this. I know you're a bit…conceited, but you're never mean. What was the vision? You know you can trust me."

I wanted to start crying, but I didn't want to show the weakness.

"I'll show you."

I thought back on the vision.

It was snowing. Bella, Renesme, and I were out hunting at night. All of the sudden, Jane and Alec show up from out of nowhere it seems. They're talking, and don't seem to notice us, which is strange.

We were in the woods about ten miles outside of Forks, and even though the forest was dense, it was impossible for them not to have sensed us. But they didn't. Jane was saying something that was making Alec angry. You could see him trying to gain control of himself, but she kept taunting him.

Emmett shows up and searches for us, but Alec and Jane spot him. Jane stares at him and says something, but Emmett's screams were the only thing audible. He dropped to the ground and started writhing in pain, screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs.

Renesme lets go of Bella's hand and runs after Emmett, now in full view of Jane and Alec. Alec sees her before Jane does, and he mouths a word at Renesme. It looked like he mouthed "Sleep", and that made sense as Renesme fell to the ground and curled up like a cat.

"Renesme!" Bella screamed as loud as she could, alerting the twins to us now.

Jane let go of Emmett and turned her power on Bella, but I pushed her out of the way and Jane's spell landed on me. I started screaming bloody murder, but as fast as the pain was brought on, it stopped.

I pulled out of the vision then, making Edward think that was all. But it wasn't the end. He didn't have to know that though. He didn't have to know the rest; I didn't want to cause more damage then I already have.

I looked into Edward's eyes and didn't see any hint that he knew I pulled out early. He looked scared to death though. Then he started getting angry with me.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? This is something that I needed to know Rosalie! I can't believe that you would hide this from me!"

I could've said something to make him stop, but I knew that I was wrong for keeping the secret to myself, and worse: making Alice keep my secret.

"You're damn right you shouldn't have kept it to yourself! And making Alice keep it from us? That is an all-time low, even for you."

He walked back towards the door. But before he left, he turned back and looked at me.

_I know why you didn't want us to find out. You were trying to protect us._

"But I wish you would've told me."

He opened the door and walked out at that point, leaving me to my sorrows. I didn't know what to do. Should I follow him or just stay here?

Actually, I knew what I was gonna do. I _needed_ to feed, and even though I was majorly worried about the vision, it couldn't come true because I was going by myself.

So I ran out of my house and started running away as fast as I could, getting more and more excited at the thought of _finally _hunting after a whole week of thirst. I didn't know exactly where I was running to, but I knew that I needed to get away from Forks.

My family and I don't like hunting in Forks because we don't want any attention drawn to the decrease in the animal population. We also don't hunt in the same place twice.

I stopped running when I realized I was about ten or so miles outside of Forks and started looking around for something to eat. My favorite meal is a deer, but I'm so thirsty I'd drink squirrels dry if I have to.

I heard a twig snap some hundred yards away. I crouched down, ready to attack anything in the snow out this late.

"Aunt Rosy!"

_Oh no!_ I thought.

I turned to see Bella and Renesme running towards me in the direction the twigs had snapped earlier. I was both happy and horrified to see them.

"Nessy! And Bella," I said in the calmest way possible. But my fear was mounting. It was the exact vision starting to play. "What are you guys doing here?"

They caught up with me and Bella said, "Well, Renesme was thirsty and we saw you take off and she wanted to come and hunt with you." She looked me over a second and then asked, "What's wrong?"

I lowered my voice until it was barely a whisper to try and make sure Renesme didn't hear me. "_You need to get Renesme out of here. Alice had a vision and if you don't leave now, it'll happen._"

She looked worried but was about to call Renesme over when we heard them talking. I knew who it was and pulled Bella and Renesme over to hide behind some bushes.

I put my finger over my lips and looked at Renesme, giving her a warning look. Bella tried to say something, but I shushed her before she could.

I pointed to the area where I knew they would walk out, and no sooner then I pointed did they show. I saw Bella grab Renesme's hand on instinct as she watched them. They were talking, like in the vision, but now I could actually hear what they were saying.

"Just forget her, Alec, because she's forgotten you. You've seen her with that other huge vampire," Jane was saying. She continued on, "I don't even know _why _you dragged me over here with you if you just chicken out and don't even talk to the girl. You know what _they'll _think, don't you?"

He seemed angry by this.

"Of course I know, Jane! I've been with them as long as you have, and I know what they think! But you don't understand what it's like seeing the person you love with someone else…someone better…" he said, stopping about ten yards in front of us.

_Somebody! Help! Bella, Renesme, and I are alone and Jane and Alec are here! Someone! HELP!_

I don't know if I projected the thought or not, but I knew how the vision ends, so maybe I did project it…

I turned my thoughts back to Jane…and Alec.

It's been so long since I've seen him. He still took my breath away with his handsome face and his calm aura. It took me a second to realize what they were talking about.

"Oh, Alec, calm down brother. You know I didn't mean to offend you. I know how you felt about this Rosy girl."

"Rosalie," he corrected sternly. "Her name is Rosalie, and you'll _never _be able to understand how I felt about her…about how I _still _feel about her…"

He looked down at his feet, and I almost ran up to him, but out of nowhere Emmett appeared. He looked around, I guess for us, but instead he found Jane and Alec.

"Ah, brother, isn't this the one?" Jane asked Alec.

"It is, sister," he answered with disgust and anger towards Emmett.

"Pain," she said and then all of the sudden, the forest was alive with Emmett's screams of agony. He fell to the ground, thrashing about with pain, yelling and screaming at the sky. Renesme started fighting Bella to let go and Bella had tears in her eyes. I saw her close them to try to work her shield, but she couldn't concentrate. Me? I was frozen in fear, as if it were me watching the vision again. I couldn't do anything.

Renesme finally got away from Bella and ran to help Emmett. Luckily, Alec saw her before Jane and said "Sleep" and Renesme fell down and curled up like a cat.

"Renesme!" Bella screamed.

Jane let go of Emmett and looked to where Bella and I were hiding. Her eyes locked on Bella, but before her spell could hit, I pushed Bella out of the way. Then, Jane hit me.

It was the worst pain I'd ever felt, worse than going through the change, and I fell to the ground. My whole body felt as if I was pushed into a fire and I couldn't get out. I felt my muscles contorting in ways they shouldn't and I heard myself scream with a voice I didn't know I had. This pain made my head feel like it was being slowly ripped right in half.

But then, it stopped.

My vision had blurred, but I could see Alec had pushed his sister, then started running towards me. Emmett saw it too and was up on his feet charging at Alec and tackled him.

"Emmett, stop!" I tried to yell, but I was too weak.

_Emmett! Stop! He saved me from Jane! He was helping me! Stop!_

I made a mistake in my weakness. Usually when I have to use thought projection I only channel the person the thought is for. But I didn't this time. Which means everyone within the next five hundred yards heard me. Worse yet, Jane heard me.

She locked eyes with me and started smiling an evil, twisted smile.

"Alec, you didn't tell me she had a special power."

She walked calmly over to me; Emmett was preoccupied with Alec, but I could see him start to lose the battle as Alec started using his power on him.

Jane stood right above me looking over my body with a new form of interest. She looked at me as if I were some specimen in a museum.

Emmett was finally asleep and Alec rushed over and dropped onto the ground next to me, taking me head into his lap.

"Alec, what are you doing here?" I managed to ask him.

"I came to see you. Rosalie, it was so hard for me to see you before all those times we met with your family and not rush up to you. I've missed you so much. Come back to Volterra with us. With me. You know Aro will love your power and you'll be one of the most loved vampires of all time. They will give you power over other vampires, you know. Come back with us," he pleaded again.

I would've said yes in a heartbeat if part of my family wasn't standing behind me, watching with fear and confusion.

"Rosalie, what's going on?" Bella asked. "What is he talking about?"

I turned to look at her.

"When I was first changed, I was scared of Carlisle and his family. I didn't know what I was or why this was happening to me. You know what I did to my fiancé and his friends…but after that I didn't know what I was going to do. So I ran away. I ran to Volterra apparently; I didn't know where I was running. There, I met Alec." I looked up into his eyes and remember that day when I first met him.

"I knew she was a newborn and I took her to Aro," Alec said, brushing hair away from my face. "He said she could stay, but only because he knew that I loved her, and that she loved me."

"I was happy for a while, but I started realizing that I didn't like feeding from humans. I knew then that I couldn't stay, and I had to leave. So I did, leaving Alec behind," I said as tears involuntarily fell down my cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb. "I ran back to Carlisle, and on my way back, I found Emmett. I was interested in him, and knew he was dying, so I took him to Carlisle with me. We changed him, and I loved him. But, I never forgot Alec, my one true love."

"So what was I then, your rebound?"

I was startled to hear Emmett's voice. I forgot that he was still here, but he should've been under Alec's spell. But because of his strength, the spell didn't work as long as it should have.

"Emmett, it's not like that. I loved you, and I still do. But…I love Alec too. He was my first love, and my only true love."

Pain flashed across his face. But it was gone in an instant, replaced with rage. Not at me, but at Alec.

He charged Alec again, but before he could even touch him, I screamed "Pain!"

Emmett fell to the ground, for the second time tonight, in pain.

"Rosalie! What did you do?" Bella screamed. "Why isn't my shield working on him?"

I looked at her, finally having the strength to stand up, with help from Alec. "I have a power, Bella. I can't tell you what it is, but your shield won't work on him while I'm still here."

I turned to Alec, releasing Emmett.

"I want to go back with you, but I can't. You know why." I smoothed his hair and kissed him lightly on the lips.

All of the sudden, Alec pulled away, and at first I thought he didn't want to kiss me, but with horror I saw his head was pulled off his body. Emmett was right behind him, holding Alec's head above a lighter.

_"Emmett! Stop!"_

But before common sense reached him, he set Alec's head on fire.

"_Alec!_" Jane and I screamed together.

Emmett threw the lighter on the rest of Alec's body, turning it to ash.

"Pain!" Jane and I again screamed at the same time. We both unleashed all the anger we possessed into the spell, totally taking over Emmett's body.

It was too much for him, and after a minute of him screaming, he finally laid still. Jane picked the lighter up and threw it on his body, setting it aflame.

"_Rosalie? What have you done?"_ Bella screamed from a distance.

I couldn't hear her though. I just sat down between the ashes of the two men I loved and wept. I stayed in that spot forever, and even now I weep for my loss.


End file.
